Crows vs Macaw
by Phil Swift
Summary: Another adaptation of another guys story. *sigh* why do I keep doing these stories? But you seem to enjoy them so, another one at you. This time YootisPoshil's battle between Kroh, Ray and Blu.


So in the fanfiction De Grande Conflict by YootisPoshil, 2 crows enter the blue macaw tribe and capture all of them, thankfully Ray is a nice crow and frees them all, and usually Blu due to being rare is kept alive and not killed.

Ray is evil here.

But now that Blu is not rare would they not hurt him or even keep him alive?

And with Ray being a bad guy how will they stop Kroh?

I don't know, let's find out.

PS this story starts at chapter 14.

Blu saw Kroh and Ray leave the hollow and fly south, not east like they were supposed to.

"Where are they going?" I asked nobody.

As my hollow was silent, except the snoring of my family, I could not make a peep as I left to investigate.

I finally made it to hollow's edge and took flight , following the 2 crows.

I made sure to try and stay hidden while following, as not to alert them of my presence.

I saw Ray dive down to some sort of human camp, with traps and guns.

"Poachers" I exclaimed, silently.

Kroh, now turned around flew away.

I landed on a branch overlooking the meeting between man and bird.

Ray was showing the poachers a paper of… OUR TRIBE!

I saw the outlines of the waterfall, the hollows and the party area.

"I gotta warn the others" I whispered to myself.

But just as I turned around I felt something kick me off my branch and into the meeting.

I hit the table with a crash, blowing several papers to the side.

"Get him!" yelled one of the poachers who tried to grab the blue macaw but failed.

Blu had gotten out of the way and now tried to fly back to the tribe, only to be met at the edge of the camp by Kroh, who grabbed Blu with his talons and threw him against a tree.

The blue macaw cracked the tree upon impact, falling to the ground.

Blu looked up to see Kroh and Ray closing in on him, with angry faces.

The 2 crows landed on the ground and grinned at Blu, "well blue bird, you sure have caused a lot of problems for us, I am going to enjoy torturing you".

Without a second to spare Kroh kicked Blu in the face, stunning the blue macaw, before running his talons across Blu's wings and torso, drawing thick crimson blood.

Blu screamed in pain before Ray sent a kick to Blu's stomach, causing the blue macaw to spit out blood.

Ray then stabbed his talons into Blu's wings, leaving gaping holes that flooded with blood.

Kroh finally kicked Blu in the face, knocking out our blue friend.

"Nice job Kroh, let's get him into a cage for more, fun", Kroh nodded and grabbed Blu by his talons and dragged the unconscious macaw away.

"Ray, go say our… farewells".

Ray nodded and flew back to the blue macaw tribe, to seal this deal.

Kroh decided that, since they were getting more macaws, the poachers would not mind if one was beat up a little.

Kroh dragged Blu to a truck with a single cage in it.

Kroh tied Blu to the inside of the metal cage, suspending the macaw in the air with his wings and talons tied to the side of the cage.

Kroh then went off to grab the tools for his 'interrogation'.

Now Blu began to wake up, his eyes slowly opening to see the cage around him.

"Dammit, another cage".

The events he had just experienced then rushed back to Blu.

"I gotta warn them, now!",Blu tried to move but found that the chains that held him kept him in place.

Blu tried to formulate a plan of escape, that was until Kroh returned with a bag of torture devices.

He revealed knives, oil and lighters, a car battery with some alligator clips and of course the metal pole/mace.

"Oh shit" exclaimed Blu.

"Ah, good you're awake. I won't have to wait to torture you", Kroh picked up the knife and walked around the cage, grinning wildly at the entrapped macaw.

Kroh then stabbed the knife in, grazing Blu's side and drawing blood.

He then ran to the entrance of the cage and, after grabbing the metal pole, walked in.

He spun the pole several times before swinging it at the already wounded Blu.

The first swing impacted Blu's chest, cracking almost all his ribs.

The swing after that his Blu's face, knocking the end of Blu's beak off with a loud crack, followed with a grunt of pain.

Kroh then began to beat Blu in general, with quick swings to all over the blue macaws body, breaking bones and piercing organs.

After almost a full minute of this Kroh finally ended his relentless assault, Blu now threw up a wave of blood covering the metal floor of his cage with crimson blood.

Kroh smiled and heard the sound of humans celebrating, "it would appear we have captured your friends".

This sent a feeling of fear down Blu's spine, my friends were caught?

Blu did not want to believe it but, sadly, it was true.

He saw the humans load cage after cage of blue macaws into the truck, he saw Jewel and his kids look at him in fear as more blood spilled from his wounds, Jewel wore a face of pure terror.

Blu turned to Kroh "Why? Why are you doing this?".

Kroh turned to Blu after stepping out of the cage, he discreetly connected the alligator clips to the cage.

Blu did not notice the alligator clips, "It is just business Blu, for everyone but you. I have a personal vendetta with you!".

All eyes were turned to the conversation between the 2 birds.

Kroh closed the cage, "I understand you macaws love to party? Well let's see you dance bluey".

With that Kroh flipped a switch on the car battery, sending an electric current straight through the cage.

Blu began to scream and vibrate as the electricity ran through his body.

Jewel and the kids looked away, cringing at the sound of Blu's screams which now flooded the truck.

The sound of chains clashing against metal mixed with the screams as Blu began to shake and vibrate.

Blu's heart could not take the electricity and stopped, killing the blue macaw.

Kroh flipped the switch again, turning off the electricity.

"Aw dammit. The electricity killed him, well there's an easy way to fix that!".

The macaws in the surrounding cages looked on as Kroh hit the switch again, sending electricity through the nerves of Blu.

His limbs began moving randomly until his heart restarted, and his screaming returned.

Kroh now smiled and flicked the switch again, stopping the electric current.

Blu stopped shaking, steam coming off of his body as he panted in pain.

"Pl-please, s-s-stop, let m-my f-friends go".

Kroh laughed and began walking to the cage.

Kroh now grabbed a can of WD-40 and a lighter.

Blu still looked to the ground, averting his mate and all the other blue macaw's gaze.

"Now Blu, if you are wondering why I hate you so much, there is a simple reason. Your parents killed my parents many years ago. The way I see it, they take my parents I take their son".

He raised the lighter and flicked it on before spraying the WD-40 through the flame.

Orange light bathed the inside of the truck as Blu's screams, once again flooded the ears of those around him.

His feathers began singeing, his flesh burned and his skin cooked.

After a continuous spray of flames, Kroh finally stopped, revealing a smoking and wounded Blu.

The state he was in would make even the most battle hardened bird vomit, his many wounds were cauterized, his feathers burned to a black, charcoal like color.

He flames had entered through his broken beak, burning the inside of Blu's throat, smoke now blew out of his mouth with every breath.

Kroh smiled and , with Ray's help, took the macaw down and dragged him to Jewel's cage.

As they dragged Blu along his blood left a trail behind them, Blu tried to escape before being met with a claw to the face, tearing open his eyelid.

Ray opened Jewel's cage before flinging Blu in like a rag doll, the blue macaws blood staining the metal gate.

Ray and Kroh laughed before taking some of Blu's singed feathers and flying to the front of the truck, which now roared to life and began to move.

Jewel instantly ran to her mate, Blu was just trying to get up when he collapsed to the ground.

Jewel caught him in her wings, easing Blu's fall to the ground.

Blu did his best to breath, but air burned the inside of his throat.

Blu coughed out more smoke and cinders.

The huge hole in Blu's left wing still bled, along with the rest of his cuts.

His ribs had pierced his liver, stomach and other organs.

His time was limited, Blu tried to get up again but was kept down by Jewel, "please don't move Blu, it will only further injure you".

"Please dad, stay down", pleaded Bia.

Blu did not listen, he pushed himself to his talons, more blood hitting the floor of the cage.

He limped to the cages gate and began to study the lock with his burned talons.

The cold metal stung Blu's burning talons as he fiddled with the padlock.

He used one of his talons to try and pick the lock, after breaking off one of them and moving on to another talon he finally undid the padlock.

Blu stepped out and began opening the other cages, releasing the rest of the spix macaw tribe.

The tribe began frantically finding a way out of the truck.

Ray and Kroh heard the commotion coming from the back and turned to see the dozens of spix macaws, out of their cages.

The 2 crows instantly flew back to try and stop the prisoners from escaping.

Blu saw this and managed to intercept Kroh, grabbing the crow with his burned talons.

"Oh no Kroh, your fight is with me!", Blu then threw the crow into the wall of the truck.

Ray snuck up behind Blu and wrapped his wing around our cerulean comrade, choking him.

Kroh recovered and charged Blu, at the last second Blu jumped back and over Ray, causing him to receive the impact of Kroh's charge.

Blu then kicked the duo into a pile of cages, causing the mountain of steel wire to fall onto the driver, knocking him out.

The truck now spun out of control, Blu noticed this and rushed to the back door and opened it, releasing all the birds back to the jungle.

Tiago, Bia and Carla went off ahead, Blu and Jewel were about to follow when kroh and Ray tackled Blu, Jewel was about to charge against the duo of crows but Blu stopped her, "Jewel go! I'll be fine".

Jewel nodded and left the truck, solemnly.

Blu now turned his attention to the 2 crows that held him down.

Blu spat some blood into Ray's eyes, blinding the crow.

Blu then threw Kroh off him and charged Ray, knocking the dazed crow out of the back door and into the road.

Ray hit the ground and soon disappeared as the driverless truck went off road.

Kroh and Blu began a brawl, Kroh had the upper hand (wing) due to Blu's injuries.

Blu managed to get a good wing strike into Kroh's torso, sending the crow reeling.

Blu was about to follow up with a claw to the neck when a set of talons dug into his back.

Blu screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, a bruised Ray standing over him.

"Now macaw. You will pay for what you have done".

Ray raised his talon, preparing to end Blu's life when the truck crashed into a tree.

The cages, car battery, lighter, WD-40 and our 3 combatants flew through the truck, crashing into walls and cages.

A gas tank ruptured, causing gas to flood out of the tank like steam.

The truck came to rest on the side of a cliff, the river below running quickly.

Gas filled the truck, the air becoming laced with the toxic substance.

Outside most of the birds and blue macaw tribe gathered around the crashed automobile.

Jewel and her kids watched with worry, smelling the gas that slowly filled the air.

Inside they heard grunting and metal clanging together.

"C'mon Blu, you got this".

Inside, Blu had managed to get to his feet, glaring at the 2 crows who readied themselves for the battle.

Blu put on his best fighting stance, his one eye (his other one was closed due to Kroh's clawing of it) looking at the 2 crows.

Ray and Kroh charged our battered and bruised hero.

Blu managed to send a punch to Ray knocking the crow to the side, but this left his flank exposed to a claw from Kroh.

The crows talons raked across Blu's wing and torso, leaving deep, crimson lines in its wake.

Blu groaned in pain before trying to strike Kroh with his own talons, this last one dodged and sent a spinning kick to Blu's face.

Blu reeled in pain, allowing Ray to grab his wings and shatter them with a strong pull.

Blu turned around and clawed ray's face, tearing off the crow's beak.

Ray choked and fell to the ground, his blood drowning him from the inside out.

Kroh looked on in horror as his brother succumbed to the wound and stopped moving.

Kroh now lost it, he had watched his sibling die.

He now fought more ferociously than ever before, sending punch after kick after claw to Blu, who barely dodged or deflected the strikes.

Kroh finally got his talon around Blu's throat, pushing the blue macaw to the ground.

"Now Blu, you shall know my pain!", Kroh raised his talon, preparing to send his claws straight into Blu.

Blu kicked Kroh off and near the leaking gas pipe, and the lighter.

Kroh go to his feet and noticed the lighter.

He grasped it in his talon before glaring at Blu, who still lay on the floor.

"Goodbye Blu", Kroh lit the lighter.

Outside Jewel had heard Blu's scream and was about to charge in, then the truck blew up.

The shockwave shook the earth, blowing several birds back.

A huge orange inferno engulfed the truck after the explosion, draping an orange light over the dark jungle.

Jewel stared at the flames, not knowing whether or not to go in.

She saw a silhouette as a figure limped out of the flames.

Jewel was positive it was Blu, until she saw the unmistakable long beak of a crow.

Kroh walked out of the flames, dragging an unmoving Blu beside him.

The entire crowd felt their stomachs turn upside down at the state of Blu.

He was bruised, bleeding and burned.

He was mauled, mutilated and scarred.

Millions of different words to describe Blu's wounds rushed through the heads of those who watched.

Kroh smiled and threw Blu's body towards Jewel.

Blu rolled for several seconds before stopping in front of Jewel, who cradled him instantly.

Kroh now grabbed Bia in his talons, crushing one of the young macaws wings and renderring her flightless. Kroh began dragging the young macaw to the cliff edge, "Now, your grandparents took my family", Kroh released one talon from Bia, "I take his".

Blu got back to his feet and charged Kroh, grabbing the crow.

The impact of the charge made Kroh let go of Bia, who quickly flew back to her mother.

"How can you stand? The pain I made you feel?!", asked Kroh viciously.

Blu stole a glance at Jewel and his family, "Pain is an old friend" he then pushed Kroh off the cliff, going down with the crow.

"BLU!" screamed Jewel as she ran to the cliff's edge.

She looked down to the river, only to see the ripples of a splash, and no sign of Blu.

Once underwater the 2 continued their brawl.

The 2 felt themselves slowly grow weaker as the current dragged them farther downstream.

Blu got the upper hand when managed to pin Kroh underneath a submerged boulder.

Kroh struggled to escape, before going limp.

Blu smiled, weakly, and swam up to the surface.

Upon breaching the surface he took in 3 big gasps of air.

He desperately tried to swim to the bank of the river, but found that the current restricted him from doing so.

His wounds began to catch up to him, and our cerulean friend passed out, floating on the water's surface as the mighty Amazon River took him away from the Amazon rainforest.

He continued breathing as he was carried downstream, his blood staining the water, his burns cooling off and his bruises becoming numb.

His body drifted along, slowly.

3 hyacinth macaws saw the wounded spix and dived down to the water, grabbing Blu in their talons.

"Hey, isn't this the guy that beat those loggers?" asked one of the macaws.

"Oh my god, it is. What was his name, Stu, Dru, Clu? Blu!", replied another hyacinth.

"He's bleeding, bad. Let's take him back to the tree. Would be better if we were in a tribe, but beggars can't be choosers".

The 3 then took off towards their tree.

Amazon Cliff

1 week ago

Jewel was on her knees, staring at the river her husband had entered moments before, and never resurfaced.

Eduardo had sent out scouts to look for Blu along the river, but none have reported back yet.

Jewel was breaking down, sobbing, crying.

Eduardo walked up to her, wanting to comfort his mourning daughter.

But no matter what he said, it just failed.

Jewel finally left the site at the insistence of Carla, Bia and Tiago.

Present

Tomorrow was to be the day of Blu's funeral.

Friends from Rio were here to lay their friend to rest.

But, without a body they were going to just put a box of his possessions into the ground.

Jewel was lying in her nest, contemplating life and mourning for her dead love.

She shed no tears, for her tear ducts were dry and empty.

But far away, a certain blue bird was waking up.

In a hollow, in a great cannonball tree lived a trio of Hyacinth macaws, who recently had taken in and nursed a wounded spix macaw.

3 days ago the spix had woken up and tried to leave, to find that his wings would not answer him.

After 3 days his wings were finally responding to his commands.

Blu was standing on the edge of the hollow, the sun slowly setting.

His left eye was covered in bandages, along with his wings and torso.

His talons were left exposed, revealing the aftermath of extensive burning.

He was to go back home tomorrow, and see his family.

The three Hyacinths soon returned with a bounty of brazil nuts, mangoes and various fruit.

They handed Blu a mango, to which our friend thanked the hyacinth before devouring the fruit.

They then went to sleep.

Blu woke up before the others and wrote a not on a leaf, thanking them for their hospitality.

He flew through the early morning wind, feeling a chill crawl down his spine as the sharp cold air greeted his feathers.

He flew for several hours, a gentle rain began.

Blu saw a rainbow on the horizon as he kept flying towards the tribe.

With the tribe, Blu's funeral had begun.

The overcast and rain were a perfect reflection of Jewel's feelings.

She had to watch her mates funeral.

The one she wanted to spend her life with, was now gone.

She had lost her mother, and now her mate.

Why must life be so cruel to this poor macaw.

She and her children watched the funeral.

Eduardo was giving a speech about Blu's deeds and accomplishments when someone interrupted him.

"Blu died in the river-", a voice came from behind the crowd.

"I'd check your facts on that one Eddie", the crowd turned to see a bandaged spix macaw standing on a tree branch, before jumping down.

"I am truly flattered by this funeral but, everyone can go home I am fine".

Jewel ran up and hugged her mate.

"This was premature, don't you think honey?", asked a happy Blu.

Jewel did not answer.

Blu felt a sting of pain as Jewel put pressure on Blu's scars, bruises, cuts, wounded nerves, broken bones (the list could go on).

"A little softer my love, I'm still healing".

Jewel obeyed and eased up on the hug.

Blu felt 3 tiny pairs of wings wrap around him, "Hey kids, how ya doin".

Tiago, Carla and Bia just continued hugging their father, the site warming the hearts of all who watched the funeral turned reunion.

He felt that Bia was wearing a cast due to the crushing of her arm by Kroh.

He let go of his family, "Let's go home," and with that the family of macaws began walking back to their hollow, to relax and enjoy Blu's return.

The End

If some of you are wondering why I didn't kill Blu like I usually do, well on my story When the Macaw Falls RIO2LOVER100 commented asking why I always kill Blu.

So this is my "ha ha , you are wrong" ending.

(I mean no offense. Please keep reviewing and for your input, which I value greatly)

I may write an alternate where Blu does die.

Thank you and goodnight/morning.


End file.
